Reunited
by unhappily
Summary: pointless


I think I've developed a mild case of lypophrenia. It's days like this when I start to miss having her around.

I lie face down in my bed. It used to be our bed. If I lie here long enough, I begin to smell traces of her. If I yearn here long enough, I begin to feel traces of her. If I shake my heart hard enough, I begin to see her in the closed darkness behind my eyes.

The clock reads 6:12 pm, but in my head it feels like midnight. Even though fragments of the sun still cross into the my room. Even though the faint noises of the city streets still alert me.

Maybe I won't feel this way if I actually find out what's bothering me. It's not her. I miss her, I really do, but it's not her absence that's bothering me. It's a different kind of sadness. The sadness you feel when you miss someone hits you right in the chest. What I'm feeling is not that. It's more of a lump in the throat. Or a weakness in the wrists. Or perhaps the tension in my eyebrows.

It's a sort of a sadness that makes you more aware. More sensitive. It's a sadness that takes over your entire body and there's really nothing you can do about it but just lie down and wait for it to go away.

Why am I upset?

Why does it feel like somehow what I feel is connected to Annabeth's absence? She'll be back soon. I repeat those four words over and over inside my head until they stick. Besides, today is my birthday. She said she'll be back home by then.

But today doesn't feel like my birthday. Today doesn't feel special. It feels like one of those days where you've done everything that you needed to do and now you lie there task-less. Like the day you finish an adventure, but still miss the thrill. Like one of those days when you feel like an elderly man, despite the fact that you're just a lazy 20 year old who misses his girlfriend.

Then what is it? Why do I feel this way?

That's when the light hit my eyes. I'm like this because of her. She softened me. She made me vulnerable. In a way, she made me weak.

I remember how it was before I didn't spend my nights wondering if she loves me or not. I remember how stoic I was before she came into my life. I used to be independent. I was headstrong. I could've lived by myself in a small, one bedroom apartment and make it just fine.

What happened to me?

Annabeth.

Annabeth is what happened to me.

It's only been a month since she left. I haven't gotten a full nights rest in a month. I haven't heard myself laugh in a month. Is it worth it? More importantly, is she worth it?

Dependability. The thought of having to depend on someone used to make me extremely uncomfortable. But obviously, a lot has changed since then. I need her. I'm a mess without her.

11: 09 pm.

I'm starting to worry. She should have been back hours ago. I tend to worry too much, sometimes. Perhaps this was one of the times. She'll be fine. She'll make it. Maybe I should write her a letter. If I wake up tomorrow and she isn't in my bed, then I'll mail it.

"Dear Annabeth,"

How do begin? The thought of sending her a letter made my stomach quiver.

"Where the hell are you?!"

Is this too aggressive?

I scribbled it out and tried again.

"Um, hi."

It's awkward, but at least it's a start.

"You've got me worried sick. What happened? I was looking forward to us being together for my birthday. But that's okay, I pretty much spent the whole day thinking about you."

I know there's something else that I want to tell her, but nothing comes to mind.

"Come home soon. It's actually kind of pathetic how much I miss you right now. Um, that's it I guess.

Love, Percy."

I placed my letter on my nightstand.

11: 37 pm.

My birthday is almost over and I'm spending it without her. That's fine, I guess. I've gotten quite complacent about disappointments.

I sighed inwardly and shut my eyes. Suddenly, dull footsteps echoed from somewhere outside my bedroom.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"A burglar," someone replied. My bedroom swung open.

There she was. My mouth immediately dried up.

Annabeth Chase.

"You're here." An involuntary grin peeked through my lips.

She beamed back.

"I'm so sorry. I the airport was crowded and it took forever for anyone to get anywhere."

"No, it's okay. You're here. That's all that matters. How was your trip, by the way?"

"Sydney was excellent, but I'll tell you all about it later. We've got about twenty minutes until midnight. I wanna spend the rest of today with you."

She changed into some shorts and joined me under the covers. I stared into her irises. She did the same. I didn't need to guess what would happen next.

Her lips met mine. My stomach contracted.

She broke the kiss and began to laugh. I could feel my cheeks burn.

"What?" I asked apprehensively.

"You're so nervous. Relax, I'm still me. Nothing's changed."

"I know, it's just- I don't know, I've just been thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what?" she put her hand on my collarbone.

"Well, that…maybe you've- actually, never mind. I think I'm okay now."

She cocked her head.

"Just promise me you won't leave for such a long time ever again."

She took my hands and pressed her lips against my nose, "I promise."

Maybe tonight will be one of those nights where I might actually feel whole again. Maybe the distance was a test. And to know whether I've passed or failed isn't really important to me. And maybe she did change me. And to know whether it was for better or for worse isn't that important either. Will it ever be? I don't know. I'm just happy that she's here with me. And that's the one thing that will matter now and forever.

* * *

**This is the last one. check out my friends profile named "violescently". He writes similar things and is really good at writing. He's already working on something right now so please check it out and review. Bye**


End file.
